A Midnight Confession
by Rosa Gigantea
Summary: A little confession between Gabrielle and Xena at night. Shoujo-ai.


Disclaimer: Gods, I hate these, everyone knows that I do not own anything I write about or else it would be in an episode or in the game or something, besides do people actually think that I out of all people am capable of think up something like this? Well.. anyways.

A/N: This will probably be one-shot unless I come up with an idea or you kindly tell me one of yours. It's a short little GabriellexXena fic so if girlxgirl relationships bother you I suggest you don't read this. Now see what a package of Doritos and some candy canes can do at 11 at night. I think I ramble too much.

A Midnight Confession:

The stars shone brightly on a canvass of black as midnight dawned. Two figures lay down staring up at the sky. One shorter than the other with short blonde hair that was a little above her shoulders. The taller one had a mane of black hair that matched a night sky with no stars shining.

The blonde was the first to break the silence between the two, "Xena, isn't it beautiful?" She The thought brought a smile to her face.

Xena nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Gabrielle, I guess it is," she said. Mouth turning upward into what Gabrielle might have called a smile if it wasn't wiped from the warriors face so quickly.

Gabrielle sighed as it left the woman's mouth. She loved Xena's smile. It was one of the fighter's many features that she adored. Gabrielle looked over to her companion, "You should learn to smile more, Xena, it makes you look... better."

Xena looked at Gabrielle, half surprised, "And why would I need to look better. You don't like me looking like this?"

The bard slightly blushed at this, "No, it's just that... I like your smile, that's all." She concluded, hoping not to have another slip up while admiring her friend. She was quite beautiful Gabrielle thought. More than Gabrielle deserved. Xena was beautiful, smart, talented, strong, everything Gabrielle wasn't. She thought of herself as just a burden to warrior.

"Gabrielle, what is it your thinking about?" Xena questioned noticing the girl in deep thought and pulling her out of it.

"I'm... I'm just a burden to you, aren't I Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, no, you're everything but a burden to me, Gabrielle, without you I don't know where I'd be without you. You mean the world to me," Xena said pulling the girl into a hug as she finished saying this.

"Really?" the girl asked, sounding half surprised at the remark and then easing into the hug that the taller woman created.

"Of course, Gabrielle," Xena said, deciding to stop there. She loved the blonde girl but didn't know if she felt the same way and Xena wasn't sure she wanted that information out just yet. She figured she'd have to tell Gabrielle sooner or later but she figured later was better than sooner this time.

Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief but still the doubt lingered in the back of her mind. Was Xena being serious or just trying to make her feel better so she didn't feel worthless? Gabrielle wasn't sure but when she looked into the eyes of the woman she secretly adored she could see no hint of lies and deception in their depth. She smiled as she stared into the eyes of the woman before her and before she knew what she was doing she pressed her lips against those of the unsuspecting warrior whose eyes were wide at first but soon closed shut as she eased into the kiss.

Gabrielle broke away a few moments later, though reluctant to leave the soft lips of her companion. She stared at Xena, who stared back. "Xena, I," she cast a downward glance and then looked into the loving eyes of her companion, "I love you." She said at barely a whisper but Xena made them out well just as if Gabrielle had shouted them from the top of a mountain.

"I love you too," the warrior said looking into the caring green eyes of her comrade. The words were like un any she had said to anyone else. Sure, she had said them to other people but she didn't mean it like this. She meant these words like they would be together for ever in an ever lasting bond that would last beyond death and into eternity.

The two companions beamed at each other and then bent in for another kiss before laying down to go to sleep, fall asleep with each other and wake up in each other's arms.


End file.
